


Hey Babe

by ShadowCr0w



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Excessive Babeing, F/F, Fluff, Modern AU, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowCr0w/pseuds/ShadowCr0w
Summary: Abby and Ellie are assholes who keep saying Babe over and over again, Dina gets her revenge.
Relationships: Dina/Abby/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	Hey Babe

**Author's Note:**

> Is this the first fic for this pairing??

It started out as a relatively normal day for Dina. She woke up sandwiched between her two muscular girlfriends, somehow managed to weasel out of their grips and made her way to the other room to check on Lev, Abby's charge/son and JJ, her own son. They were both fine, JJ was happily enthralled by watching Lev play on his handheld console, no doubt one of the newer pokemon games that he had an obsession with. 

"Good morning, you two." Dina smiled at her two favorite boys, leaning against the door frame. "You're up early."

Lev paused his game before he answered her and shrugged, "Good morning, I just woke up. JJ looked bored so I fed him and then we started playing pokemon." 

She was more than a little amused by how he included JJ in his activity when it clearly had just been Lev playing the game. Dina wouldn't complain though, it was nice that they got along like they did. "Well, I'm gonna go start making breakfast, do you want to help?" She changed the topic, curious if he was feeling up to doing anything.

"I can't cook well." 

Dina nodded, that sounded about right but he could probably be taught. "Most boys your age don't, I don't get it but come on after you save your game, I'll teach you the secret to my pancake mix." She enjoyed the way he lit up at the idea of being taught something new from Abby's girlfriends and hopefully, he'd see them as guardians too just like he trusted Abby with his life. 

Down in the kitchen, they got started on making the batter, JJ in his high chair nearby so he could play with a toy and watch them. Lev was eager to learn, having rushed through washing his hands and stood next to Dina with bright eyes and a hopeful little grin on his face. It was just pancakes, but she wasn't about to curb his enthusiasm since the extent of Ellie's skills in the kitchen were fire and Abby's skill was that she  _ always _ made perfect cakes, someone else needed to understand how to feed themself. 

Plus, she liked hanging out with Lev. He asked a million and one questions everyday and every single one she answered or at the very least, she looked it up to get him a proper answer.

"Now, the secret?" She whispered to him after they made the batter. His eyes widened and he leaned forward, excited for what she was about to say. "You know how Abby always makes bread? What does she do to make it so fluffy?"

"Yes, and she lets it rise, makes it-" Realization dawned on his face. "You can do that?" 

Dina winked at him and covered the pancake batter before sliding it inside the oven to let it cool. "Don't turn this on but it's the best place for it to rest." She patted the top of the stove and they moved on to gathering eggs from the chickens they had on the farm.

The animals had a soft spot for Lev so Dina stayed back, supervising him while he got a basketful of eggs and she had an eye on JJ in his high chair. Lev looked so proud of himself for being able to do that on his own and he presented the eggs with another grin. "I did it!"

"You did! I think you're a chicken whisperer kid." 

He just laughed at that.

\-------

While Dina was in the middle of making pancakes, showing Lev how to gauge when they were ready to flip, she felt strong arms wrap around her waist and a nose buried itself in her neck. "Mmm, good morning babe." Abby's voice was always extra soft after long nights and late starts to her day. 

Dina leaned back into her, still paying attention to the pancakes in front of her but enjoying the attention from her girlfriend. "Morning Abby." 

"Is Ellie up?" Lev asked, poking Abby's side to which Abby gnashed her teeth at him playfully and made him squeal in response. JJ bounced excitedly, babbling as everyone seemed to be having fun and he wanted in. 

Dina closed her eyes while Abby and Lev bickered over whatever it was they usually did. It was nice to just relax and let Abby hold her for a moment, forgetting about other things while she was held by those strong arms. 

"Dina, babe, your pancake is burning." Abby murmured in her ear after she sent Lev off to go attack Ellie and drag her out of bed. She cackled as Dina startled upright, the peaceful look on her face gone as she hurriedly flipped the pancake over to keep it from darkening any further, cursing all the while because she'd been distracted by Abby.

"You are  _ evil. _ " Dina turned on her, throwing her arms around Abby's neck and pulled her down to greet her properly with a soft kiss. "You're lucky I love you." 

A dopey grin spread across Abby's lips at that and she leaned down again, gently knocked her nose against Dina's and kissed her again. "I love you too." 

They were disrupted by sudden yelling and stomping coming down the stairs. Dina's jaw dropped as she saw Ellie in her night clothes with a giggling Lev over her shoulder as he yelled at her to put him down. Which, she did but she threw him onto the couch, he flopped down on it while still laughing his ass off.

The sound of Lev so happy made JJ  _ really _ happy and Abby was smiling too. They'd been through a lot together before meeting with Ellie and Dina, eventually moving in with them and leading to the moments like this where they were safe and happy inside their home. 

\--------

"Hey, babe." Abby said to Ellie after breakfast and they were washing dishes, the casual pet name was definitely not unusual, it was her favorite term of affection for them so Dina paid it no mind while she spoonfed JJ some mushed peas that he strangely adored. 

"Yeah, babe?" Ellie responded. Still, not unusual so Dina ignored them again while Lev was playing on his gameboy after breakfast was over. He offered to help clean up but Dina insisted that Abby and Ellie do it since he helped make breakfast in the first place. 

She loved that kid. Honestly, she was delighted that JJ would grow up with Lev as an older brother. 

"Can you pass me that plate so i can dry it, babe?" 

"Sure thing,  _ babe. _ " 

Dina paused, the spoon of peas hovering in front of JJ's mouth as she turned to glare at the two women at the sink. That was a lot of…. babe-ing happening and she wasn't sure what it meant but with her two asshole girlfriends, it could mean anything. JJ whined a little, reaching for his food and thankfully distracted Dina for a few more minutes from whatever fuckery Abby and Ellie were getting up to.

A few minutes passed without incident, JJ was happily fed and he was still clean so Dina moved into the living room with him and went to sit at the other end of the couch from Lev. She patted his legs for him to pick them up, which he did and dropped in her lap after she sat down, settling JJ on top of his shins. It was a cozy little setting, one she very much enjoyed even if her girlfriends were being… themselves in the kitchen. 

"What's taking them so long?" Lev asked, moving his gameboy out of the way to shoot a quizzical look at the kitchen. Dina just shrugged, definitely not wanting to get into whatever game the two of them had going on since they woke up. "Dina?" He pokes her, frowning out of concern.

She sighs, better go make sure her two idiots haven't gotten themselves into trouble while she was hanging out with Lev. Dina stands up and leaves JJ in Lev's lap, the two boys settling down content to hang out while she went to check on her girlfriends just to make sure they didn't get into trouble while she was gone. "Be good, okay?" She pressed a kiss to JJ's forehead and then to the top of Lev's head, absentmindedly noting that he'd probably like a trim in the next few days or so as his hair had started getting longer.

Her girlfriends weren't in the kitchen, but the door that lead to the backyard was open so Dina went outside to find Ellie in a headlock, Abby roughing up her hair with a look of utter joy on her face as she said, "I  _ got _ you, babe!"

"Babe,  _ no! _ " Ellie cackled, still trying to wrestle out of Abby's strong grip. Dina has had personal experience in those beefy arms, so she knew that Ellie wouldn't be getting away anytime soon.

But what the  _ fuck _ was up with all of the babe-ing?

"Oh! Hey babe!" Ellie stopped struggling but stayed in Abby's grip, grinning up at Dina who was still standing in a semi state of shock on the porch. "Babe, babe, look who's here!" 

Abby nodded. "What's up? Babe?" She still held Ellie but stopped ruffling her hair, it'd be almost comic if Dina weren't just a tad irritated with them over the whole shenanigan. "Baaabe." Abby drawled, dropping Ellie literally to the ground and strode over.

Ellie recovered from her unceremonious drop and followed Abby's lead. "Yeah, babe, what's up?"

"What the fuck is up with all the babe shit?" Dina finally snapped, annoyance screwing up her face and she gestured between the two of them. "You've put it in  _ every _ sentence since both of you got up, what, you both get up and put each other up to this?"

Abby and Ellie stopped before getting all the way up to Dina, sharing a look between them as their angry girlfriend got onto them for being annoying. They both felt kind of guilty, it wasn't meant to make anyone mad, they both had just wanted to have fun and be dumbly in love with each other and with Dina.

Dina almost grinned at their properly cowed looks, she was a  _ little _ upset but nowhere near as mad as she had made herself out to be. It would keep them from looking at her  _ just _ long enough so she could get over to the hose nearby, she knew they wouldn't have anything important on them that wouldn't dry so her retaliation was perfect.

Plus, can anyone blame her if she just wanted to see her muscular girlfriends in wet clothes? No, she didn't think so.

They both looked up just as Dina turned on the hose and shocked both of them with the warm hose water. Abby shrieked first, even jumped in front of Ellie to take most of the spray until she slipped in the mud under her feet and fell to the ground with a loud  _ oomph _ . 

Ellie tried to get out of the way if the water being sprayed at her but they  _ did _ have an extra long hose and Dina was surprisingly fast, so she couldn't get too far away before getting to the fence line of their backyard. "Babe,  _ no! _ " Ellie yelled at Dina this time, although she was laughing as she was hit in the ass with a jet of water. 

Abby picked herself off the ground and ran over to try and help again but Dina slipped under her, spraying Abby square in the chest. "Babe!" She sounded even more offended than Dina had ever thought possible all the while trying to block water from hitting her in the face. 

"I thought you were mad at us, babe?" Ellie yelped, hiding behind Abby's larger frame to prevent from getting water blasted in the face. 

Dina hummed, giving them the most coy look she possibly could, "Oh,  _ babes _ , why would you ever think that?"

**Author's Note:**

> Aye, thanks for reading! Check me out on tumblr @shadowcrow!


End file.
